


Ghost Games

by AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken



Series: COVID 19 Pandemic Isolation Created These AUs [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is best auntie, COVID19 created this, F/F, Happy Azula (Avatar), Korrasami is Canon, Op Azula, Prodigies stick together, Protective Azula (Avatar), Spirit Azula AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken/pseuds/AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken
Summary: Azula realized what she wants in her lifeFreedomYears later, she ends up liking a kid named Korra
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: COVID 19 Pandemic Isolation Created These AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ghost Games

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow
> 
> COVID 19 pull this off

A couple of months into the institute made Azula realize something

Her life was _horrible_

Her father was power-hungry lunatic, her mother didn’t even want her and her brother got to be good guy while she was a

_Monster_

Everything in her life was there because of her, she was who she was no matter how hard wanted to change that fact. But that didn’t mean that she was going to bound to this, she made her mistakes ‘ _all my life was defined by was becoming the Fire Lord and absolute control_ ’, now? She wanted control over her life. Nothing influencing it, no goals or people inside to restrict her

‘ _If I’m to get my freedom, everyone must see the endeavour of pursuing me a pointless one_ ’

Azula needed a restart, she wanted it all gone from her life. Everything felt different when she realized what she wanted ‘ _My chi points! Maybe I could bend my internal heat for it and then…_ ’ then what?

She’ll cross that bridge when she gets there

{=+=}

Bending oneself, she realized, was very difficult when bonded to chair and monitored constantly and continuously all the while trapped in a mental asylum. But she couldn’t quit when she made progress (albeit miniscule) with her body’s spiritual energy and her surprising discovery of the electrical conduction from her mind to the rest of her body

All she had was being able to make her fingers warmer. It was something at least in her case

Her progress got better in three, excruciating months, she could easily bend the heat and electricity in her body and was able to sense the heat and chi around her a little and she could feel her body’s functions and capabilities

Her body was becoming stronger, more controllable and healthier, her senses were better than ever and she needed to wait

She couldn’t Firebend externally but she will

{=+=}

One year since the Hundred Year War and Azula sees the letters Ursa sent to her hometown

Her old self could never run and read it at the pace she was going

She burns them and combustionbends the celling and flies

Increasing the electricity in her body and entangling it with the chi her body, Azula surrounds her body with an aura of both and flies at a speed impossible to catch on

She didn’t give a fuck about the throne, Zuko or the Fire Nation

‘ _This is my rage Ursa. And you’re going to experience it all to the fullest_ ’ 

{=+=}

Finding her chi was a moot idea as Azula never actually felt it before, but having tested her abilities around different villages and towns, she realized that she could control people to her bidding by controlling their brain and all she needed was to find clue

Noren was so painfully obvious that it wasn’t even funny, a couple of twitches and he explained everything to ‘Noriko’ and Azula influenced her to regain her memories

“Then maybe I should go to the Spirit Realm” the place was literally another realm, a perfect getaway

{=+=}

Azula never felt more fulfilled after torturing Ursa, she had to give to the woman for lasting five weeks before kicking the bucket

In any case, she needed a way to physically cross to the Spirit Realm and the only clue she had were her chi sensing directing her to the Northern Portal. Her life-force was another thing all together as while she did know how to control her chi, her spirit energy was from the soul, unlike the body for chi. Azula had long mentally interrogated Guru Pathik on her chakras (before killing him) and still didn’t find a way to bend her energy and she didn’t have anything that could help her at the moment

Her mastery over Firebending and Lightningbending being enhanced by chi and unlocked chakras was still a good upgrade ‘ _the principals of healing in Waterbending is to use water as a catalyst to redirect chi paths. So that must mean a lot on mediation is ahead_ ’

‘ _Or I could raid Aang’s head_ ’ it was a theory, but why not

{=+=} 

After gaining his memories, Azula could energybend. She didn’t waste the moment she had when the solstice and turned herself and her body into a chi-charged spirit and morphed the fire ring into a spirit portal

“I’M FREE BITCHES!” she yelled finally feeling free

{=+=}

Azula visited the living world from time to time on a whim

But this took the cake

“Hi!” the new Avatar child, Korra waved

“You’re the new Avatar?”

“Yeah! And you gotta deal with it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Fire Force (it's pretty good), I realized how OP Firebending could be
> 
> Many monks could train themselves to heat their fingers and slow their metabolism 
> 
> Also the reason the Chapter is so short Is because the beginning is irrelevant compared to what's coming


End file.
